


Mason/Mary - Take Me To Church - YouTube

by Eastwind99



Category: Santa Barbara (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastwind99/pseuds/Eastwind99
Summary: A fanvideo about the beautiful tragedy that was Mason and Mary.





	Mason/Mary - Take Me To Church - YouTube




End file.
